Reawakenings
by Serinthia Kelberry
Summary: One of my friends had a character of his killed off in another Sonic FanFic author's story, and he wanted him brought back to life, so I gave it a shot using the Time Stones to change history...


Sonic the Hedgehog: Reawakenings  
by Bookshire Draftwood  
  
the author of this work will accept questions and comments at:  
bookshire@draftwood.com  
  
This work is protected under copyright law. The author grants his  
permission for free, unaltered distribution of this work through any  
medium. Any other use including the sale of this work for money is not  
allowed.  
  
based on characters created by Service and Games (SEGA) Inc. and on  
characters created by Archie Comic Publications, Inc. Todd Fox appears  
courtesy of Craig Fox. David Prower appears courtesy of Shawn Wolski.  
  
This story contains materials from "On My Mother's Grave" written by Kris  
Kelley and Craig Fox.  
  
Story:  
  
The skies over Knothole were dark and grey that day, but then,  
every day can't be a sunny one. It had rained off and on for most of the  
day leaving the ground a soggy mess. Still, it wasn't as bad as some of  
the big storms the forest had been plauge with in recent weeks. Some were  
beginning to think that Robotnik's pollution was starting to take it's  
toll on the envirionment.  
On this particular day, Tails was wandering by himself rather  
randomly throughout Knothole and the surrounding forest in general. Today  
wasn't a day he had been looking foreward to, for it only served to remind  
him of a terrible event that had happened many months before...exactly one  
year before this day, in fact. Eventually, he knew he'd have to face up  
to it, if he wanted to be at peace, so he did.  
Just outside the edge of Knothole was a carefully hidden, peaceful  
glade, with perfectly cut grass, beautiful flowers, a nice stone  
fountain...and tombstones. It was the place where the inhabitants of  
Mobius laid their casualties to rest, or at least placed markers for their  
dead in the event that they didn't have a body to bury.  
Tails entered this place with a little aprehension. A part of him  
didn't want to remember, but most of the rest of him did. He walked back  
towards the back, past all the other who had fallen in defense of Mobius  
to one particular marker which read simply:  
  
Todd Fox  
  
killed in defense of another  
May 24, 3235  
  
One year ago today Packbell had gunned down Todd in cold  
blood...and there wasn't anything anybody could do to stop it. Even more,  
this was only a marker. Todd's body had been taken by Packbell and most  
likely burned up in the city incinerator.  
Tails sat on the ground and stared at the marker for a long time,  
slowly beginning to feel the tears roll down his face as he remembered.  
Todd had been a kind, and gentle fox who's life was filled with so much  
pain. Some might have said taht at least Todd was at peace now...and he  
probably was. But, Tails always insisted taht the poor fox deserved a  
chance to live a happy life...but that chance never came. Only after  
sitting there awhile and crying his heart out for the fallen friend, did  
he then feel a paw on his shoulder. It was his brother, David.  
"Why is it that you cry?" David asked.  
Tails sniffled a bit and tried to compose himself.  
"Cause of him..." he mumbled, pointing at the stone.  
"To die in defence of another is quite honorable," David quietly  
remarked after reading the stone "Were you close to him?"  
Tails nodded "He was only here a few weeks...but it was like  
I had known him my whole life..."  
DAvid listened silently as Tails went on to relate to terrible  
events that led to Todd's death.  
  
After Tails had finished relating the sad story to his brother, he  
excused himself to be alone for awhile. David remained in the cemetary,  
thinking about all that he had been told.  
Tails had, apparently, been extremely close to this fox, and  
missed him a great deal. David decided that he should attempt to do  
something that would, at least, cheer up his brother in some way. And, of  
course, even these days, there was still one Mobian he always went to in  
the rare occasion that he needed advice. One of his creators, Bookshire.  
  
"Todd was probably one of the best Mobians I'll ever have the  
privelege of knowing," Bookshire was saying. Both he and David were  
seated in Bookshire's office near his home. "I don't think anyone will  
forget how he sacrificed himself to save Tails' life."  
"Yes, Tails releated that information to me," David said "And now  
I seek a way to assist my brother in recovering from his grieving."  
"Not many ways you can do that," Bookshire responded "Even though  
it was a long time ago, he still misses Todd a great deal. Only problem  
with that is you can't bring Todd back to life."  
"But, why couldn't you?" David asked "You gave me life."  
"Rotor and I gave life to something that didn't have any to begin  
with," Bookshire said "It's a completely different matter when you want to  
put the same life back into a body that lost it."  
"I see," David noded "But then, what can we do?"  
"Try showing him all the good things that he still has," Bookshire  
suggested "That's about it. After all, you really can't change the past.  
In either case, have a look through my computer system and see if you can  
find any more ideas. I've got an appointment in a few minutes."  
"Of course, Bookshire," David responded "Thank you for your time."  
"Always for you, David," Bookshire smiled.  
After Bookshire had left, David went behind the desk and accessed  
Bookshire's computer. He scanned through all of the files quickly enough,  
but slammed to a dead hault as one file passed over the screen. He read  
it for several milliseconds as he analysed it.  
It talked about the legendary Time Stones and hopw they could be  
used to take a person to any time and place they wished.  
David remember Bookshire's words 'You can't really change the  
past'. Perhaps you could, David thought. It was then that he suddenly  
remembered that Sonic and Sally had recently had them sealed in a secret  
vault somewhere after that one trip the two took into Mobian past to try  
and change the present. Maybe, jsut maybe, there was a way to allow Todd  
to live again...  
  
"No."  
Sally's reaction wasn't anywhere near what David had expected.  
"Perhaps I may inquire as to why you responded in the negative?"  
he asked.  
"As much as I would like to have Todd back among us, I think the  
risk is too great both to you and to the time-continum if you were to  
attempt such a mission," Sally responded.  
"You're logic is certainly plausible, your highness," David said  
"So your final answer is no, then?"  
"I strongly advise against it," Sally said.  
"I understand. Thank you for your time."  
"Of course," Sally said.  
  
After his meeting with Sally, David was about ready to forget the  
idea, when he saw Tails walking by in the distance with the familiar  
depressed look on his face as he grieved for Todd. David thought about  
what Sally had said 'I strongly advise against it'. That had not been a  
direct order by David's definition. Perhaps Sonic might be more  
co-operative.  
  
"Cool idea, David!" Sonic exclaimed "Having Todd back would be  
great."  
"Sally did not appear to be as enthusiastic about the idea," David  
replied.  
"Well, she's kinda serious about stuff like this," Sonic admitted  
"Still, I think you ought to give it a shot."  
"But what about Sally?" David asked.  
"Well, we'll jsut keep it between you and me then, alright?"  
"Perhaps that would be acceptable," David said.  
"Cool," Sonic said "So what do you need from me?"  
"Just the location of the Time Stones. I believe I can  
sufficiently handle the rest," David said with a smile.  
"Done easily enough," Sonic said "But aren't you going to take  
anybody with you?"  
  
Bookshire blinked. Standing before him in his office was David  
Prower, holding the Time Stones with a blunt proposition.  
"Me?" he said in disbelief.  
"Yes," David responded "I would like you to come back in time with  
me to assist in rescuing Todd. it is likely that he may sustain some  
physical injuries in the process and having yhou there would better  
guarantee his survival."  
"I don't know, David," Bookshire said "Having him back would be  
nice, but this is a dagerous mission and I'm not as young or athletic as I  
used to be."  
"You may say no, of course, Bookshire," David said "However, I  
would greatly value your presence.  
Bookshire sighed. Inwardly he regarded David as something of a  
son, and he always wanted to help his 'son' in any way possible.  
"Very well," he said "We'll leave as soon as I get some medical  
supplies together."  
  
Soon, Bookshire had a couple of needed supplies together and, with  
cane in hand, joined David again in his office.  
"Now then," David said "If I understand the functioning of these  
stones correctly, if we both concentrate on the same time and location, we  
ought to arrive in the desired place."  
"Alright," Bookshrie said "Let's go."  
The two began to simutaniously think about Roboitropolis and the  
day Todd had died. It took a couple of seconds and a nasty wrenching  
sensation for both of them, and, before either of them knew it, they found  
themselves standing on a deserted street in Robotropolis right outside  
where Packbell was holding Tails captive. It would only be a matter of  
time before Todd on the others showed up...and history would play itself  
out once again.  
  
The two approached the buildign cautiously. There didn't seem to  
be too many SWAT-bots about, however, they still decided it was best to go  
in the back way and crawl into one of the air ducts.  
As they made their way into tyhe building, crawling slowly through  
the ducts, they had to pause several times.  
"I'm getting way too old for this," Bookshire mumbled to himself  
as he tried to get his cane around the corner where two ducts came  
together."  
"Howebver, you are also making a very noble effort," David said  
quietly.  
Bookshire thought about that a moment and smiled. There had been  
far too few times in his life where he could say that he was being noble.  
He just did his job as best he could.  
"Well, I jsut hope this works," he replied.  
Suddenly they heard a click and a voice, probably Packbell's.  
  
"You!"  
David and Bookshire look out through the nearest vent and there  
they were. Packbell, Tails, Sonic, Tolouse...and Todd. The raccoon and  
the cyberfox sat quietly in the duct watching the events unfold exactly as  
they had.  
  
Sonic was quickly on his feet. "Yeah, me. Who'd you expect, the  
cleaning lady?"   
Packbell was in even less of a mood for Sonic's attitude than normal.   
He raised the laser rifle. "I guess I will just have to execute my plan  
that much quicker. Say goodbye, hedgehog!"   
Sonic prepared to dodge, but he noticed the rifle was not being aimed  
at him. "Huh? Now wait a Sonic sec---"   
Tolouse's heart pounded as it looked like the rifle was pointed at  
him. "Oh my---"   
Packbell focused his aim, ready to pull the trigger.   
All thoughts and actions were broken by a scream. Todd howled as he  
raced across the display hall.   
  
What happened next took place in much less time than any of those  
present remembered it.   
  
Tolouse darted sideways, bumping into Sonic.   
Sonic grabbed him and quickly pulled him down behind him, then  
reached up for Tails.   
  
Packbell hesitated slightly... ever so slightly... before pulling the  
trigger.   
  
Todd jumped in front of Tails, still howling.   
  
Packbell pulled the trigger.   
  
A blinding flash. Thoughts of panic, wondering if these were the  
last moments.   
  
The howling stopped.   
  
When he realized that he was still alive, Tolouse looked up.   
"TODD!!"   
  
Sonic didn't waste anytime at all. With adrenaline adding to his  
strength, he scooped up Tolouse in one arm and Tails in the other, and  
raced out of the display hall before Packbell had another chance to fire.   
  
It was several minutes later before any of the participants,  
carbon-based or otherwise, were thinking clearly. By that time, Todd was  
breathing his last breaths, and Packbell stood over him, exploding with  
anger. Packbell was going over the events in his mind, and with each  
replay, his anger and frustration deepened. He couldn't deny the truth to  
himself. He had hesitated. Todd's scream had distracted him, and  
although he recovered in a slim fraction of a second, it had been enough.   
It had been enough for Todd to block his shot. It had been enough to  
allow Tails and the others to escape. Now here he was, watching the foil  
of his plan die at his feet, and still not getting any satisfaction from  
it!   
He roughly picked up Todd and was ready to shout at him, to threaten  
him. But what could he say? 'I'll kill you for what you did'? He was  
already dying! All he could think to say was, "Don't think I'll stop  
here. Take to your grave the knowledge that I will win! Do you hear me!   
I *will* win!"   
But Todd didn't respond to that. Instead, he mustered all of his  
remaining strength to raise his head, look Packbell eye-to-eye, and  
whisper one last sentence, which he did with a smile.   
"I beat you."   
Then his head fell, and Packbell knew there was nothing more he could  
do or say to scare or hurt Todd.   
  
David and Bookshire watched Packbell throw Todd's body roughly  
against the wall and leave. The second the coast was clear, they were out  
of the duct and Bookshire was down by Todd's body, scanning for injuries.  
"He's still alive," Bookshire said "Just barely, but he is."  
David kept watch over the area as Bookshire got out some supplies  
and, for that short moment, dedicated his entire exsistance to saving  
Todd's life. For the next half hour Bookshire worked with what little he  
had, working to at least temporarily heal the ugly burn where Todd had  
been hit, while also stabilizing his vitals.  
Just as soon as he got Todd into some kind of stable condition, he  
called David over from his watch.  
"I think that does it," he said "Let's get the heck out of here."  
David nodded and got out the Time stones once again. Almost as  
quickly as they arrived in the past, they went back to the present...but  
this time...things would be different.  
  
"You did what?!" Sally exclaimed.  
She was standing in Bookshire's office while he and David  
explained.  
"I told you, I didn't want you to do that," she continued.  
"Actually, your highness," David commented "You said you strongly  
advise against it'. By my interpretation that was not a direct order.  
Sonic was willing to co-operate and so, with Bookshire's help, I initiated  
the rescue."  
"He got a point, Sal," Sonic said as he raced in.  
Sally still wasn't convinced. She looked at Bookshire.  
"And what about you?" she asked "Have you even thought about what  
we're supposed to tell him when he wakes up and it's a year later?"  
"Coma," Bookshire said simply "Mobians still slip into them all  
the time when seriously injured. We'll tell him he was in a coma for a  
year. In the meantime, it would be advisable to take down that grave  
marker in the grave yard."  
Sally sighed. At this point there wasn't very much she could do.  
"Very well," she said "It shall be done...But, first, David you  
are not to enact any mission any longer unless I at least know about it.  
And, Bookshire, you don't go on any missions unless I'm notified in  
advance. Clear?"  
"Yes, your highness," David said.  
"Of course, Sally," bookshire agreed.  
"Very well," Sally said "Come on Sonic, we'll go spread the word."  
Sonic smiled and escorted the Princess from the room as both David  
and Bookshire let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Todd lay quite still in one of the beds in Book's recovery room,  
as Bookshire and David came in.  
"When will you revive him?" David asked.  
"Momentarily," Bookshire replied "First I've got to give him a few  
things so he'll really feel like he's been in a coma for a year."  
As he was speaking, Bookshire injected Todd with a hypospray,  
injecting a drug that would stiffen Todd's muscles slightly and lower his  
energy levels slightly.  
Once he had done so, he applied another hypospray. This one, to  
wake Todd up.  
  
Todd opened his eyes slightly and focused slowly on Bookshire.  
"Wha.." was about all he managed.  
"Easy there, Todd," Bookshire said "Take it easy."  
Todd opened his eyes fully and shook his head groggily for a  
moment.  
"What happened?" he asked "Are the others alright?"  
"Maybe we should take things slowly," Bookshire said.  
"Why?" Todd asked "And why do I feel so stiff?"  
Bookshrie sighed.  
"Todd," he said "I'm afraid you've been in a coma for the last  
year."  
Todd blinked.  
Bookshire and David watched him quietly.  
Todd blinked again.  
"A year..." he said in disbelief. Bookshire nodded.  
"One year, and two days to be exact," he said "The damage done  
when Packbell shot you was considerable."  
Todd shook his head again and blinked.  
"How," Todd began "ARe the others alright?"  
"Tails is fine," Bookshire said "He'll be relieved to see you're  
awake again. Sonic, Sally and the others are all well."  
"Tolouse?" Todd asked.  
Bookshire paused.  
"I'm afraid, Tolouse was killed two months ago," Bookshire said  
quietly.  
Todd was stunned by the information. Being in a coma for a year  
was bad enough, but he had lost someone he knew during that time. For  
several long moments, he could say nothing at all.  
"Where _is_ Tails?" Todd asked "I want to see him."  
"He's in his hut right now," Bookshire said "Once you're rested  
we'll take you to see him."  
Todd nodded, then looked over at David.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is David Prower," David said "Brother of Tails."  
"Tails' brother?" Todd asked, confused.  
"That will take some explaining," Bookshire smiled.  
Todd nodded. He had quite alot to catch up on.  
  
Tails sat dejectedly in his hut, looking out the window up at the  
sky. Todd liked to look up there, he remembered. As he looked at the  
clouds blowing by he sensed someone come up behind him and stand next to  
him. Somehow it was too big to be David. He turned around.  
Tails blinked.  
Todd smiled.  
"TODD!!!!!" Tails yelled as he jumped into Todds arms and hugged  
him as tightly as he could.  
"Hi there Tails," Todd said "I'm back."  
All Tails could do was hug Todd tightly and whimper in happiness.  
"Yes, Todd is most certainly back, my brother," David said as he  
walked in.  
Tails looked over at David.  
"How on Mobius did you do this?" Tails asked.  
"Well, Todd just woke right up out of his coma. I had nothing to  
do with it," he said.  
Tails looked confused and was about to ask something when David  
gave him a secret look that usually meant it was a long story and he'd  
explain later...until then, don't mention it. So, Tails jsut smiled and  
hugged Todd tightly.  
"Well, Todd. It looks like you're back on your feet," Sally said  
as she walked in with Sonic by her side.  
"Yes, Sally, thank you," Todd said.  
"Looking good, bud," Sonic said with a grin "Good to have you  
back."  
"Great to be back, Sonic," Todd said and hugged Tails even more  
snuggly who still hadn't let go of him, and whispered in his ear.  
"And this time, I not ever going to leave again."  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
